the_german_vespersfandomcom-20200213-history
Razorvoid13
Jai is Vesper 6, leader/co-founder of Operation Deluxe with Wykwyz (his brother) and Nero (unknown relationship), and one of the most powerful Super-Humans. The only ones that can beat him in a fight is Primrose, Nilem12,Faora-UlCommander Orion Albus II and Faora-Ul. His current organization (called Operation Deluxe) is with Wykwyz and Nero and its motive is currently unknown. Past (June-Oct 2013) Recently, Jai was captured by an unknown individual. The unknown individual is currently asking info from him but Jai stays loyal and hasn't even told any information except for the fact that he is a Vesper. Somehow, he is currently in touch with Wykwyz. Recently, after this, however even though he remained loyal to the Vespers, he got really angry that the Vespers still went out to kill him although he stayed loyal. After this, he finds out that the man who captured him is a Cahill. Because the Vespers didn't apologize he sent "everything he knew" about the Vespers to the Cahills. However, in a recent text from his ally, Karrablast2160 to Orion Albus II (Vesper Three), Karrablast2160 hid a message in his text saying that Jai lied to the Cahill, and is somewhat still loyal. The current info on his birth are that he was born in 2001. It turns out the message to the Cahill was not only a lie but it completely confused the Cahill, which was all part of Jai's plan. Jai wanted to remain loyal to the Vespers so he and Wykwyz ambushed the Cahill base after the Cahills were confused. The Cahills are still recovering from this and Jai and Wykwyz will wait for an oppurtunity to strike again. It is still unknown why Jai and Wykwyz wanted to help the Vespers. On July 13th, 2013, Jai revealed that he was helping the Vespers all along in front of Vesper Three himself, so Jai has been given Vesper Six. According to Karrablast2160 and Wykwyz, Jai is just a little stronger than Karrablast2160. However, Jai's true power has not yet been revealed. Currently Jai was forgiven by Nilem12, and became Vesper Six once more. He has become well trusted by Vesper Three. Powers/Abilities All of these powers/abilities are the ones revealed: *Can shoots super energy blast with possibility of comparing to 10 times the strength of a hydrogen bomb *Can teleport anywhere in the universe *Is very smart, but doesn't show it *One of the best martial artists in the world *A total powerhouse *Reliable (if you be nice to him) *Has unlimited energy *Can scan any data and make it 100 times more powerful than before *Invisibility *Mach 10 Speed Personal Information Height: 5'1 Weight: 95 lbs. Age: 12 Likes: *Cats *Bunnies *Video Games *Books *Training *Playing jokes/pranks *Resting Friends: *Nilem12 *Commander Orion Albus II *LucianVesper11 *Wykwyz (brother) *Nero (unknown relationship) Favorite Foods: *South Asian food *Mac and Cheese People who he wants to fight: *Faora-Ul *Primrose *Wykwyz Enemies: *Cahills *Manmanman45 *Vesper Five (believes he's a total liar and disrespectful) *Founders Media Category:Artificial Super-Human Category:The Vesper High Council